


You don’t go far away, every day. Hold me, hold my hand tight

by PlainGamerTrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst?, Changbin has Attachment Issues, Changbin has Depression, Changbin is Bisexual, Changbin is the "bad boy", Changbin smokes, Everyone is Queer, Felix has anxiety, Former Hyunjin/Changbin, Félix is gay, High School, Lix is shy af, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Smoking, Will add more tags in the future, jjp are basically bins parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainGamerTrash/pseuds/PlainGamerTrash
Summary: As he walked into the classroom, a new, shiny, soft blue backpack in tow, a black Panic! At the disco shirt underneath his unbuttoned flannel, ripped black skinny jeans, red converse and freshly dyed hair, he thought;"This is a nightmare."Felix is "the new kid" at a new school, in a new world, and all he wanted was to be somewhere else. Preferably in his house, in his bed, under the covers, watching YouTube.Here at this school he meets a cold, seemingly emo boy with a handsome face and authority problem, and a weird group of new friends who have named themselves, "Stray kids"He will have to dodge other people, bathroom panic attacks, homework, detentions, and feelings for someone he is absolutely positive he can't have feelings for.But he thinks it'll work out fine if he sticks to their in-group motto,"Stay, don't Stray."





	1. You need someone

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! first skz fanfic! i was lacking changlix high school aus so i said fuck it ill do it myself.
> 
> im also basing this off of my current high school experience so this might be a lilttle long but eh
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> \--Plain

As he walked into the classroom, a new, shiny, soft blue backpack in tow, a black  _Panic! At the disco_ shirt underneath his unbuttoned flannel, ripped black skinny jeans, red converse and freshly dyed hair, he thought; 

 _"This is a nightmare."_  

All eyes were on him, all 26 students turned and practically jumped out of their seats at the sight of the new kid entering their class. Desperate to see what would become of the new fresh meat that entered the lion's den. Was he a nerd? Jock? Goth? Emo? Theater kid? Band kid? Artsy? Loser? Reject? It seemed like everyone wanted to know his life story—and all he did was walk through the door to classroom 103. 

The teacher mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, his heart was too busy pounding in his ears and blocking out his hearing, his head was fuzzy as he just stood as still as he could, almost seeming like he was trying to mimic a statue. 

"—Felix? Felix!" The teacher called, snapping him out of the black tar his brain seemed to be stuck in. 

"I'm—I'm, uh, sorry Mrs. Jackson wha-what were you saying?"  

All the students seemed to cackle and snicker on cue, like they were waiting for the opportunity to make fun of the new kid. Felix even heard one girl giggle to her friend,  _"I mean, he is_ _Aussie,_ _so he might be a bit thick.",_ which her friend cackled like a witch at the remark. 

The boy in the front blushed as he clutched his hands to his front, his nerves knotting in his stomach and anchoring himself to the front of the class. He could already feel the sweat coming from clutching his fingers too tightly, but he didn’t even care, he was too shaky and on edge to even care. Everything was just, 

 _Wrong._  

"I was  _saying_ , to please go take your seat next to Mr. Seo, Felix." His teacher said, not sparing a glance to the rest of the class, who were still laughing at him. 

The class erupted with _"_ _ooo's_ _"_ and  _"_ _aaa's_ _"_ as Felix looked at what he assumed was his seat, and the boy sitting on the left of it.  

He looked brooding, to be honest, dressed in all black and a face painted with a permanent, "I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything" look. 

And he looked right through the light-pink haired boy's façade when their eyes met. His cold, calm, dark brown eyes meeting Felix's shaky, scared, light brown one's. 

The amount of uncomfortable he was feeling today was skyrocketing. 

"Um, y-yes I'll just...do...that." He whispered to his teacher as he unwillingly moved from his spot to move to the desk in the very back of the right side of the classroom, right next to the window. 

 _"Aw yes!"_  He mentally gleamed, " _At least I can distract myself with something in this god forsaken school."_  

He slowly set his bag beside his seat and glanced at the boy with the cold aura, wanting to see what he looked like up close. 

He had black hair, and even more black clothes, except for his gray sweater which he wore over his black,  _Fall out boy_ T-shirt. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black adidas. It felt like he wanted to tell people that he was  _that_  emo kid.  

Next thing he knew, cold eyes were piercing through his skull. 

His eyes met with the other's and he immediately felt a shiver run up and down his spine and his heart leap right up in his throat. 

"I-I uhm—I'm sorry I didn’t mean—" 

"It's fine." 

A cold tone to match cold eyes and cold aura, fitting. 

"I'm Changbin, in case you were wondering from your eye-pat down over there Mr. Aussie." 

If it was possible for Felix to blush even harder, he would've, but he was already set to volcano red at the moment. 

"It's...It's F-Felix..." The pinkish-blond boy stammered. 

"I know, I just like teasin' ya, you gotta get used to that, since you're the new chew toy in this dog pound."  

The dark boy smirked as he lounged in the desk, looking Felix up and down as well. And all Felix wanted to do was jump out of his skin and run all the way home, and to his bed, under his covers, and binge watch all the _BuzzFeed Unsolved_ videos for the fifth time this month. Nothing like Shane and Ryan yelling at each other to calm your nerves, which it strangely did. 

"Jeez, you're as red as Jisung whenever Minho flirts with him, are you okay?"  

"Mr. Seo can you  _please_  pay attention for once? Unless you want to take this class again, but quite frankly I don’t want to see you again." Their teacher snapped at the two, making Felix jump out of his skin, but Changbin just looked annoyed. 

"Yeah, yeah, and I don’t wanna see you anytime, but here we are." The boy retorted. 

Their teacher just scoffed as she continued talking about something to do with numbers and X squared and whatever, Felix just couldn't pay attention.  

His eyes found his way back to the boy sitting next to him, writing something on the corner of his notebook and looking down at his phone occasionally. He looked so at peace, look he was going his own pace while everyone was rushing to get their notes down, like he had all the time in the world. 

The Australian boy watched in awe as the other seemed to be in his own world, like time stopped on his command, no one else's. He's just...just...just... 

"What? Do I have something on my face, aussie?" Changbin chuckled. 

"Oh! Jeez, I'm sorry I just—I'm sorry I didn’t mean—oh jeez oh my god..." The blushing boy hid his face in his hands and silently screamed. 

"Ey, ey, slow down there." Changbin smiled as he grabbed Felix's arms and pulled his hands from his face, "You didn’t do nothin' wrong, aus, I'm just messing with you." 

Felix slowly looked up at the "dark" boy and smiled back, he really couldn't resist the other, it was like he was infectious, a mood maker if you will. The blond took one last glance at Changbin before he shyly gave him another smile and folded his hands in his lap and turned his body forward, having only one thought on his mind, 

 _"I'm so fucked."_  


	2. Yayaya, where are you going today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! so some things happened and i'll try to update this as much as i can but i feel like im going too fast, so im sorry if its update schedule is sporadic and story is lacking!!! ill try my best!  
> Let's STAY together! Okay?

The bell rang, loud and clear, snapping everyone out of their collective funks and turning them into backpack collecting zombies. 

As Felix was grabbing his bag and walking to the door, he was interrupted by someone calling him.

"Ey, Aussie! Wait up!"  

Said person was now standing right next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Since you're the new kid, I'll show you the ropes, it's lunch time, right?" 

Felix shyly nodded and was suddenly jerked forward by the boy basically shoving him out the door. 

"Well, let's get going then." He smiled at the blond before he took off, assuming Felix will follow him. 

Felix just smirked as his eyes followed the other.

 _"_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _,_ _huh...not so bad after all."_ He thought as the other was practically sprinting to his destination. 

"C'mon Aussie boy! You better be faster than that in the Outback!" Changbin called from across the other side of the hall.  

"You bet I am,  _'Welcome to The Black_ _Parade'_!" Felix shouted back as he jogged to the other side.  

"Hey, fuck you! That was an emotionally breaking song!" The boy yelled as he put Felix in a head lock and fake wrestled with him until they both broke away in a fit of laughter. 

The two wandered down the hall as the older was pointing out what class was what, who had each subject, who was a bitch, who to avoid, etc... etc. You know, high school stuff. They were also talking about themselves, getting to know each other better since Changbin noticed that the other seemed to try and shrink into himself whenever he tried to talk, so he decided that talking about themselves would make things a little easier. 

Boy was he pretty wrong about that. 

“So, what’s your deal?” Changbin asked, looking at the other boy like he was the world. 

“W-what do you mean?” The taller boy gulped. 

“I _mean—_ why do you seem like you are so nervous about, well,  _everything_?” he chuckled. 

And then it went silent.

Felix just stopped dead in his tracks and clutched his hands to his stomach like he was about to throw up. 

Which, for all Felix knew, he felt like he was. 

It took a little for the dark clothed boy to realize the other wasn’t next to him and he looked back. He widened his eyes as he saw his friend shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. 

“Felix!” he said as he half-jogged to the other boy, hands up like he was going to put his hand on him but decided it was best not to. 

“Hey, are you okay, Felix?” 

 _“I_ _don’t_ _want to talk about that.”_  

The black-haired boy seemed startled at the sudden revelation, and just stared at the blond as he looked at the boy's eyes. 

They were so scared. 

“O-okay...okay I won’t ask again.” he said as he put his arm around the taller’s shoulders, but immediately drew them back when the other tensed. 

They stood there for a few seconds before Changbin laughed and looked up at his friend with worried eyes.

“Let’s just—uhm, I'll—oh my fuckin’ god I just messed up big time didn’t I? I’m sorry ‘Lix I didn’t think it was that serious—” 

He was interrupted by a fit of laughter. 

“It’s fine, It’s fine! Oh my gosh, this is all just so weird!” Felix snorted as he hugged himself. 

“But, is it a good weird?” The shorter boy half-smiled. 

“It’s a good weird.” 

And it really was.

They continued the tour on from there after Felix looked like he had calmed down and was ready to talk again, his eyes were shining and not shaking, so Changbin took that as a good sign. He was also showing him how big of a school this was, laughing at Felix marveling at all the rooms. 

"They really not have that much in the outback, huh?" 

"Oh, shut it!"  

The two just laughed and made their way down to Changbin's locker and Felix just stood awkwardly near the other boy as he gathered his things, he wanted to look like he could blend in with wall at any moment, like a pink-blond, 5'7, Australian, chameleon. 

Yeah that'll  _definitely_  work. 

"Y'know, the library has red and black painted walls—shitty colors in my opinion, but if you're looking to completely disappear into the building all  _'_ _Queen Mary'_  style, I would suggest starting there." Changbin smirked ( _'God he's always smirking'_ ) while he hoisted his binders and agenda in his arms and slammed the locker with his leg. 

"Shut. it." Felix laughed.

The two walked a little bit further before one of them said something.

“So, you wanna take the first stab at telling me about yourself again orrr?” The boy half-smirked. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“No, I mean—not yet, anyways.” The blond said as he fiddled with his thumbs. 

They stood there like that for a little bit, like the air could speak the words for then instead of the two actually talking.

"I can respect that, don't worry. You can tell me when you're ready."

The two just exchanged a look the basically ended the conversation before it had even started, like a fire going out as soon as it was it. 

"So...” Changbin started, “How about lunch, Aussie?"  

Before Felix could answer he had already started walking down the hall to what Felix could only assumed was the cafeteria. 

"You know you can call me Felix..." He muttered. 

Changbin just looked back at him and snorted. 

"I know that!" He started, "But it's so much fun! Chan wouldn't let me make fun of him for it so now you're getting the butt end of the stick,  _Felix_." 

The boy just blushed as he caught up to the other and tugged on his sleeve, he felt like a little kid wanting attention from his mom. 

He was just trying to buy the time he needed.

They were directly outside the cafeteria doors and Felix has never not wanted to go to someplace more in his life. 

"What's up?" Changbin questioned, turning around to see why the younger boy was acting like, well, a little kid. 

"I jus—just, I-I don’t...I don’t want, to go—I don’t want—"  

Felix knew he probably looked like he was about to cry, and that he looked stupid standing there, holding onto the shorter boy like a toddler that just lost his mom in a grocery store, and stumbling over his words like he didn't know how words worked. 

"Felix? You—You okay, man?" The other said, waving his hand in front of the Aussie boy's face. 

"I'm—I'm just...I have to g-go to—t-the..." The boy frantically looked around, trying to find some where he could run to. 

"Bathroom!" He exclaimed. 

"Bathroom." Changbin repeated, in a seemingy cold tone. 

"Ye-yes I have to go...there...now." He quickly let go of the shorter's sweater, and practically ran to what seemed like his safe haven. 

"Guess I'll...save you a seat." The dark-haired boy called, seeing the other practically ran away from him as soon as possible.  

Felix slammed the door to the bathroom and made his way over to the sinks, quickly turning on the water and letting out a chocked sob, which then turned into full on crying. His breathing became too quick for his body to handle and he got way too dizzy way too fast, and he slowly sank to the floor and tried as many breathing techniques as he remembered but it just seemed like a last-ditch effort.  

Slowly, after a few minutes of panic, he brought himself off of the floor. Splashed his face with some cold water, looked in the mirror to tell himself he was okay, splash some more water in his face, scolded himself for being too dramatic with someone he had just met, splashed his face again, and repeated his happy place thoughts to himself until his hands stopped shaking and his voice seemed to turn back to normal. 

But what he couldn’t do was open the bathroom door, knowing he just ruined his one and only chance at having a friend by making a  _“scene”_  as his mother called it. He wanted to go back out there, he really wanted to! 

If he could just...just...just... 

Everything was just  _“just”_  with him, wasn’t it? 

He mentally slapped himself in the face and reached for the door handle. 

“It’s just like ripping a band-aid off, okay?” He said to himself, “You’re fine, just do it when you’re ready.” 

“1...” 

“2...” 

“3!” 

He pushed outwards, swinging the door open hard until he heard a very,  _very_  loud 

_BANG!_

_“AH SHIT!”_  someone yelled. 


	3. I can’t hide my shaking eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im sorry this is a short chapter, i didnt have much ideas and i seemed a little stuck in my own funk. again im really sorry! if you could give me some ideas or some feedback for the next chapter i would love that!

_“AH SHIT!”_  someone yelled.

Felix hurriedly pushed the door closed, and he was then face to face with a very pissed off Changbin.

“Oh—Oh my god!” He sputtered.

Felix got down on his knees, collecting the scattered binders and papers on the floor.

He looked up at the hurt boy, holding his stuff and firing off one question after another.

“Are you okay?! Where did I hit you?! Do you need to go to the nurse?! DO YOU HATE ME?!”

Changbin just groaned as he looked down at the other boy, took his binders from him and sighed.

“Okay, one, yes I'm fine, so please get up off of the ground. Two, my head. Three, no, I'm perfectly okay, you just bumped into me, I don’t have fuckin’ concussion. And four, why would I hate you? I was going to check on you for fuck’s sake, so  _please_  get off the floor.”

Felix slowly stood up, his shaking hand not leaving the boy’s shoulder as his worried filled eyes scanned over his face, looking for any signs of anger.

“What?” Changbin asked as he slowly removed his hand from his forehead.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” he coughed, trying to hide his blush.

Felix was definitely stuck in Felix world, worrying too much about what was going to happen in the future, and not right now.

“Hey.”

A soft voice called him out of his tunnel of worry, forcing him to look up to the other boy’s smiling face, reassuring him without words that he was okay, and it was going to be alright. 

Felix felt a hand brushing something off of his cheek, and it was then that he realized he was crying. He jolted and tried to move away but the hand was still on his cheek, gently stroking the tears that were spilling over his eyes away and keeping him strangely grounded.

Felix slowly brought his shaking hand to the one on his cheek, and slowly looked up, 

Those cold eyes weren’t so cold anymore.

Their faces were a little too close, like they could bump their foreheads together if they wanted to close. Felix closed his eyes and gripped the hand on his cheek and pulled it away from his face, taking a deep, broken breath.

He opened his eyes, took a step away from Changbin, and smiled as he wiped his face on his sleeve, making the other boy a little confused.

“Soo, how about that lunch...?” Felix laughed, eyes trailing off as to avoid the more than unnecessary awkward eye contact that the two have shared a lot today.

Changbin laughed as well as he semi-leaned on the taller and slung his arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, let's go get lunch while there’s still 40 minutes left, aussie.”

Felix was blushing too much today.

He buried his face into his sleeve covered hands.  _(_ _He knew the flannel was too big for him._ _)_

The shorter boy hit Felix’s chest, making the blond look up from his hands. Changbin wanted to prevent him from falling into another brain funk. The older then grabbed his arm, leading him to the doors of the cafeteria again.

“You sure you’re okay?” Changbin asked.

Felix gave a small nod, the darker clothed boy let go of his arm to open the door. He walked through it and into the lunchroom like he owned the place, minus the nervous boy towing behind him.

The lunch room was full of so much noise and chatter, it was making the Felix’s head spin. But on the bright side, everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations and fights that they didn’t even notice him.

Felix looked around as he trailed behind the older and got confused as to why they were heading towards the back.

“So, which table is—”

“EY CHANGBIN!” he heard someone call from the back corner.


	4. You drive everyone crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this was a little sloppy but i was really excited to write this chapter, and i wanna focus on more story heavy things in the future so look out for that! but for now enjoy this chapter cause i might ot update this as much as i want to!

“EY CHANGBIN!” he heard someone call from the back corner. 

Changbin lit up as he looked back to what Felix was assuming was his table. 

“EY CHANGAROO!” the other yelled back. 

The black-haired boy in the black smirked and yelled back again. 

  _“ESKEEEEEETIT!!”_  

The blond watched in amusement as he saw the older take a huge breath, and shout. 

 _“EEEESSSSSKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETITT!!!”_  

They both laughed as Changbin made his way over to the table with a very confused boy basically clinging to his back. He sat down near the shouting boy and gestured for Felix to sit next to him.  

He slowly sank down into the seat next to the only one he knew. He tried his best to shrink in on himself but despite his best efforts, he couldn’t seem to disappear.  

He looked at the other six kids at the table, each wrapped up in their own conversations and their own fights. Like they weren’t even bothered that a total stranger came and joined their table. 

“Man, screw you, Minho!” He heard the orange-haired kid yell to another boy. 

“Listen, I didn’t know you’d look like a fucking orange on crack! I've never dyed hair before!” The boy, who Felix assumed was Minho, protested. 

“You told me you knew how!” 

“Lying is a thing that exists!  

The two went on like that for a good two minutes before the person sitting in the middle of the two snorted out the water he was drinking because he laughed a little too hard when Minho said, _“At least I don’t look like_ _fermented_ _orange juice!”_  

It took a bit before Changbin realized that he had a very uncomfortable Felix sitting next to him and he forgot to introduce everybody. 

“Oh shit—hey guys!” He called, standing up from his seat and grabbing the other boy’s sleeve, making him stand up as well. 

“I-I don’t think that’s really—” 

Before Felix could finish, Changbin was already introducing them, despite the big, bright “WARNING!” sign going off in the blond’s head. 

“Okay so, everyone this is Felix Lee. I met him in algebra and he’s the new kid, so go easy on him, okay?” He smirked and patted the taller’s shoulder, “Oh, and he’s an Aussie just like you Chan! You finally have one of your kind to bond with.” 

The others then deemed that time to laugh at them. Chan just snorted and looked up at the boy next to him. 

“Australia is a country, not a planet, Mr. Dark.” 

Changbin just casually flipped him off and started pointing to his friends. Introducing Felix to the other six boys he was sitting with. 

“Alright so, next to Chan is his pseudo-boyfriend and the youngest here, Jeongin.” 

The kid who Felix learned was Jeongin, just blushed, put his face in his sweater paws _(‘So cute.’)_  and screamed into his hands,  _“WE’RE NOT DATING!”_  

The other aussie boy just laughed and put his arm around the blushing boy’s shoulder and half-hugged him, ruffling his hair before giving him a slight push. 

“Anyways, over there, the two that were bickering like a married couple earlier are Minho and Jisung—” 

“It’s Han! H-A-N!” The boy named Jisung yelled. 

The whole table erupted with laughter. 

“For the last time Jisung, no one is ever going to call you that, you fuckin' orange. Jesus Christ!” Minho shouted at him. 

Even more laughter came from the table and some of them even high-fived Minho, who had a smug look on his face. 

“The person in-between the star–crossed lovers is Hyunjin, who is the most normal and also the weirdest here.” 

Hyunjin just smiled and waved at Felix, who smiled back. 

“The one besides Jisung is Seungmin, the second youngest so you can tease him for that—” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Seungmin smiled as he drank his Coke. 

“And last but not least is Woojin, he’s the oldest so you can also tease him for that.” 

“Uhm, no you cannot.” Woojin reached behind Felix to smack Changbin’s arm. 

“Abuse!” He shouted as he pretended to be severely wounded and dramatically sank back into his chair, where Chan proceeded to play along and pretend to fan him. 

“Don’t mind them.” Woojin scoffed as he turned to Felix, “It’s very nice to meet you, we’re always glad to welcome you into our group.” 

“Yeah, it was getting fuck boring around this hell hole, so a change of pace is always nice.” Jisung said. 

The oldest of the group smacked his arm and scolded him for his language, while the blond just watched in awe at the group’s weird dynamic. 

“Guys, Guys, let’s—okay seriously shut the fuck up—let's make Felix feel at home here in Stray kids!” Chan announced. 

Everyone cheered, and someone screeched like a dolphin, and they all in general made a collective ruckus. 

“Wait...wait, wait, wait.” Felix stopped. 

All eight of the other boys looked directly at the blond, which made him jump a little in his seat and immediately regretted wanting attention from the rest of the group.  

“W-what’s  _‘Stray Kids’_?” he stuttered. 

They all collectively smirked at each other before Changbin cut in. 

“’ _Stray kids’_ is the name of this group, since we aren’t the standard group of rejects in this fuck house of a high school, we decided to give ourselves a group name.” he looked Felix dead in the eyes ( _‘Completely_ _unnecessary_ _’_ ) “It’s because if we can’t fit in with any clique in the school, might as well make our own, right? We even have our own motto.” 

The boy snorted and almost began to laugh before he looked at everyone’s serious faces. 

“Oh—you guys aren't kidding.”  

Felix blushed and shrank a little and his seat, he can’t remember a time in his laugh where he was this embarrassed.  _(_ _Yes,_ _he can, this morning in algebra.)_  

“Nope.” Changbin smirked. 

The boy took a quick breath before he gathered the courage to turn to the boy sitting next to him and asked, 

“So, what  _is_  the motto?” 

The black-haired boy sitting next to him smiled as he gripped his shoulder, feigning seriousness. 

 _“Stay, don’t Stray.”_  


	5. I’m not afraid of anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna let you know that when there is the parenthesis its felix's inner dialogue, incase anyone was wondering!

The bell rang loud and clear for the second time today. Felix quickly took an apple from the snack bar as he was getting up, since he forgot his lunch this morning he at least wanted to eat  _something._  

The others were all collectively getting their things and throwing out their trash and heading to the door as a group, not caring that they were kind of blocking the way. 

Felix just trailed behind Chan and Changbin. He decided they weren’t going to talk to him anytime soon, so he pulled out his phone and put in his earbuds, opening Spotify and clicking “Shuffle play” on his playlist. 

 _“Let’s not fall in love”_  By  _BIGBANG_  soon started playing, distracting the boy with the melody as he trudged behind the others, not letting the fact that they were ignoring him bother him. 

He was quite used to it by now. 

He was going his own pace, the screams of laughter caused by the other boys sometimes interrupting his music, but he didn’t mind. He was too caught up in his own thoughts about this school, this boy, Changbin Seo, his friend group, and where he fit into the mix.  

He approached his locker and watched the others seemingly walk off, but then there was a hand was on his shoulder  _(‘Seemed to be happening too much today’)_ and he snapped up, taking an earbud out and looking to who was next to him. 

“Hey, what class do you have next, ‘Lix?” Changbin asked, not removing his hand. 

He took a minute to check his mental calendar before he answered.  

“I have uhm, I think I have English next.” He muttered. 

Changbin furrowed his brows and removed his hands, tucking them into his jean pockets and leaned on the locker beside Felix’s. 

“Dang, I thought we could have another class together—what about next period?” the older said, looking up at the other boy. 

“I have Global history.” He smiled. 

“Dang! We really only have algebra together, huh?” he questioned, moving his hand from his pocket to brush back his hair. 

“Sadly.” Felix replied, grabbing his binders and textbook from the bottom of his locker and moving to slam it shut. 

“Hey, wait.” the other boy said, pushing himself off of the locker he was leaning against and grabbing Felix’s wrist. 

The two stood there, Felix looking at him, anticipating what he was going to say next, and Changbin trying not to get a little flustered from his sudden actions. 

“I—uhm,” he blushed, _(‘Holy crap that was cute’)_  “Meet me afterschool outside the doors, okay?” 

Felix just gave a little nod, unsure of what else to do.  

“And, here.” the boy gave the other a slip of paper with his number on it, “So you can text me just in case you get bored, I’m always on my phone in class anyways so—” 

Felix just gave him another smile and looked at him like he was everything. 

“Thank you, Changbin” he said. 

Changbin then slowly let his arm fall and started walking away. But not before he shouted, 

 _“DON’T FORGET IT AUSSIE!_ **_”_ **  

The blond laughed and slammed his locker shut. He grabbed his other earbud, put it in and made his way down the hall to his next classes. 

Suddenly, he was a lot happier than before. 

 

Felix sat in the back of his classroom, half paying attention and writing down his notes, half dozing off. He glanced around the room to see all the other kids either asleep, taking notes, or on their phones.  

He spotted Seungmin at the front of the class trying not to fall asleep as well, but almost face-planted into his papers. He immediately snapped his head up and looked up to the board to copy more notes. 

Felix snorted and returned his head to the board too, but just couldn’t keep his focus. He then slowly took his phone out of his pocket, tapped in a number, added it under his contacts, and sent a message. 

 

 _[_ _Felix_ _Lee at 1:33 pm]_  

 _I’m bored as hell, this teacher just D_ _RONES_ _on. Any luck on your end?_  

 

Felix put his phone on his leg and decided to doodle in the margin to pass time, he’ll just ask Seungmin for the notes later. 

He was jolted out of his trance  _(‘It was happening a lot today...’)_ by his phone quickly buzzing on his leg. He picked it up and clicked on his notification for the text message and entered his password at lightning speed. 

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:35 pm]_  

 _Nope, this class is also boring as all fuck._  

 _Thank god you messaged me or else I think I would’ve been_ _completely_ _brain-dead_ _listening to these teachers talk about bullshit that I could care less about._  

 _So yeah, sunshine rainbows over here,_ _y’know_ _?_  

 

Felix smiled down at his phone, glanced up to make sure the teacher wasn’t paying attention and replied to the other distracted boy. 

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:36 pm]_  

 _Tbh_ _wish I could be_ _there_ _so we could be bored as fuck together. We c_ _ould_ _be buried next to each other and have our tombstones read “Died of too much fucking bullshit”_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:36 pm]_  

 _“Died of too much fucking bullshit” better be on my actual tombstone or I'll come back to life and sue whoever made it_  

 

Felix suppressed a snort, he really didn’t want to get himself caught, but damn if Changbin wasn’t funny. 

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:38 pm]_  

 _Same_  

 _“Comes backs to life just to sue a bitch”_  

 _My new senior quote._  

 

 _[_   _Changbin Seo_   _at 1:39 pm]_  

 _That will be my senior quote just you wait_  

 _That or “Fuck this I wanted to sleep”_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:39 pm]_  

 _Okay one, big mood_  

 _And two, you’re a senior??_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:40 pm]_  

 _One,_ _im_ _a junior_ _,_ _actually,_ _so_ _shame on you lix_ _._  

 _Two, I can plan my_ _senior_ _quotes ahead of_ _time!_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:42 pm]_  

 _Damn I struck a_ _chord_ _didn’t I_  

 _“Mr. Dark” does have_ _emotions :0_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_   _Seo_ _at 1:42 pm]_  

 _Shut the fuck up._  

 _Speaking of shutting the fuck up I_ _gotta_ _add you to the_ _skz_ _group chat._  

 _Is that okay?_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:45 pm]_  

 _Lix?_  

 _LIX????_  

 _Oh_ _my fuckin god he fuckin dead_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:46 pm]_  

 _Stop_ _i coulda_ _dropped my_ _croissant_  

 _Also,_ _im_ _not fucking dead the teacher just almost caught me talking to your dumbass_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_   _Seo_ _at 1:47 pm]_  

 _Dang what happened to my sweet, shy, little_   _Lixie_ _?_  

 _Now he’s trying to fight me_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:47 pm]_  

 _I’ll have you know not being face to face with you makes making fun of you WAY_ _easier_ _so,_  

 _Take it with a grain of salt I'll still stutter when_ _I'm_ _in front of you so don’t_ _expect_   _too much_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:48 pm]_  

 _Don’t worry, I find it cute._  

 

Felix blushed, very hard. He set his phone down and set his head down on the desk. He took a moment before he snapped his head up when his phone buzzed again and scrambled to read the text before the teacher could see him. 

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:50 pm]_  

 _Sooo_  

 _How about adding you to that group chat?_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:51 pm]_  

 _Yeah,_ _I have no problem with that_  

 _Just me and like_  

 _Seven other people I don’t know_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:51 pm]_  

 _Oh_ _shut it_  

 _You’ll be fine,_   _I'll_ _be there with_ _you in_ _spirit_  

 _Like a weird_ _poltergeist_ _whenever you answer your phone_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:52 pm]_  

 _Oh yeah_  

 _100% less freaked out_  

 _For sure_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_   _Seo_ _at 1:53 pm]_  

 _Just give me a minute,_ _you_ _big baby_  

 _Don’t go anywhere_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 1:55 pm]_  

 _Couldn’t even if I wanted_ _to !_  

 

He set his phone down again, looking up at the board and hastily copying down the notes before the bell rang in five minutes. He was also trying to distract himself from his nerves. What if he said something wrong? What if he doesn’t fit in with this group? What if they start hating him? What if they make fun of him behind his back? What if— 

 

 _Buzz!_  

 

Felix scrambled to open his phone. He clicked the power button to see three new text notifications, which he opened. 

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 1:58 pm]_  

 _I added you_  

 _Welcome to hell, Lix_  

 

He clicked on his other notifications, a little puzzled, but not surprised. 

 

 _[_ _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _has added Felix Lee to “STRAY KIDS”]_  

 _[_ _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _has changed Felix Lee’s nickname to “_ _Lixie_ _”]_  

 

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: just remember to easy on the poor_   _aussie_ _, guys_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: Which one?_  

 _Changaroo_ _: Fuck you_  

 _Teddy-Bear: Jeez you guys are_ _really great_ _at_ _giving_ _the welcoming vibe_  

 _Braces-for-days: I haven’t even done anything!_  

 _Braces-for days: Yet..._  

 _Changaroo_ _: I feel legally obligated to tell you to_ _fucking_ _not_  

 _Teddy-Bear: Don’t swear at him!_  

 _Braces-for-days: Yeah, don’t swear at me!_  

 _Hyunjinnieeee_ _: You say fuck every two seconds!_  

 _Dandy-Boy-_ _minnie_ _: We all say fuck every two seconds_  

 _Lixie_ _: This is great_  

 _Lixie_ _: I love this energy_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: Told you it was hell_  

 _Changaroo_ _: It’s not hell_  

 _Changaroo_ _: It’s far worse than that_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: Oh_ _defientely_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: Btw the bell’s_ _gonna_ _ring in like_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: ten seconds_  

 _Hyunjinieeee_ _:_ _Ooooh_ _shit lmao_  

 _Braces-for-days: Every man for themselves_  

 _Changaroo_ _: See you fuckers later I guess_  

 _Changaroo_ _:_ _skrrt_  

 _Teddy-bear: God damnit Chan_  

 

And just like that, the bell rang. Everyone jumped up and grabbed their stuff, practically running out the door before the teacher could shout out the homework for tonight. Felix grabbed his binders and shoved his phone in his pocket. He then remembered that he didn’t get all his notes, so he half-jogged to the only kid he kind of knew in the class. 

“Hey, Seungmin!” he called. 

The boy turned back and gave a friendly smile when he saw Felix trying to catch up to him. 

“Hey Felix, what’s up?” he asked. 

The other boy scratched the back of his neck, looking a little nervous. 

“I-uh, I forgot my notes since I was texting Changbin and I—” 

Seungmin just smirked and nodded. 

“Ooh I got it. Don’t worry, I’ll text you them later.”  

And with that, he walked off towards his locker. Leaving a flustered Felix standing in the middle of the hall. 

He shook his head a bit and started walking down the stairs, making his way down to his own locker. But right as he was about to put his combination in, his phone buzzed in his pocket for the 100th time today. 

Felix sighed as he leaned against his locker, taking his phone out and opening it, looking at his new notification. 

He took a shaky breath before opneing it. 

And when he did, he almost screamed like a little girl. 

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_ _at 2:05 pm]_  

 _Don’t forget to meet me near the_   _doors_   _afterschool !_  

 _I’ll be waiting ;)_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want a link to Felix's playlist?? I actually made it when I was supposed to be writing but that's besides the point, please tell me if you do!


	6. I don’t care, I wanna go to you and look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so i might be going away for family things fora day or two, so the next chapter might be a little later than i'd like. so please be patient with me!

He internally screamed while he hastily put in his locker combination, dropped everything at the bottom of his locker except his homework folder and his agenda, which he put in his bag. He stuffed everything he needed for the night in there, grabbed it off the hook and slung it on his shoulder. 

Felix slammed the locker a little too forcefully, crammed his earbuds into his ears after he untangled them from his phone, and blasted his playlist in an attempt to have the loud as fuck music drive out any thoughts he was having. 

It sucks that it never seems to work. 

He dodged his way through the halls, successfully not getting hit. Which was a miracle since he was a little distracted by  _“House of Memories”_  by  _Panic! At_ _The_ _Disco_  blasting in his ears.  

He felt like it was going to take forever to reach the end of the hallway with all these people. 

And he didn’t know if he was grateful or worried about that. 

The blond then felt buzzing in his pocket and immediately grabbed his phone. 

 

 _[Changbin_   _Seo_ _at 2:10 pm]_  

 _Damn left me on read_  

 _That’s what the kids say right?_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 2:11 pm]_  

 _You’re like, seventeen_  

 _Not fifty-one_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_ _Seo_   _at 2:11 pm]_  

 _Bitch I could be_  

 _Also,_  y _ou’re still meeting me, right?_  

 _Cause I look like an ass just standing out here_  

 _Aaaaalllllll_ _alone_  

 

 _[Felix Lee at 2:12 pm]_  

 _Yes,_   _im_ _still meeting you_  

 _You're just an impatient ass_  

 

 _[_ _Changbin_  S _eo_ _at 2:12 pm]_  

 _Your words wound me, lix_  

 _See_   _ya_ _in a few_  

 

And with that, Felix clicked his phone shut and crammed it back into his pocket.  

He was close to the doors and leaned a little to see if he could see Changbin out there. Maybe he was brooding near the walls and giving of his signature emo vibe. 

_A-ha!_

Lo and behold, there he was. Holding something loosely in his right hand, slouching against the wall.  

Felix then reached the front and pushed the doors open, catching the darker boy’s attention. The older pushed himself off the wall and walked up to Felix, matching his stride. 

Felix looked at the other and smiled. He also gave the other a quick,

"Hey."

“Hey, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” Changbin smiled, putting whatever he was holding back in his pocket. 

“I was too going to come! Attachment issues much?” the taller joked. 

Silence over took the air, and it was then that Felix realized he probably fucked up in some way shape or form. He turned to the boy beside him and opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the other. 

“It’s fine, don’t apologize.” he said, a little coldly, “And you’re right, by the way.” 

Felix felt like he was suffocating, he didn’t know what to say, he felt trapped. 

What were words? Words don't exist, right? The english language didn't exist anymore, did it? 

“I’m-I'm sorry, Changbin. I didn’t mean to—” 

“Hey, I just said it was fine, didn’t I?” 

The blond just looked stuck for words while the other gave him a small smile, hitting his arm lightly as to try and snap him out of it. 

“It’s good, I'm not mad.” he smiled, “Besides, we’re already at the park.” 

Felix blinked and yep—They had indeed arrived at the park. 

“But how—” 

“I basically lead you here will you were trying to get yourself out of your funk.” he said, walking towards a pavilion, not waiting for the other to catch up. 

And before he knew it, the other was already halfway up the hill.

“HEY!” he shouted at Changbin, running towards where he was walking. 

The older boy stopped for a second as the blond caught up to him, panting for a moment, and then started walking with the darker clothed boy. 

The walked in silence for a bit before they arrived at a picnic bench underneath the pavilion, taking their seats on the opposite sides of each other. 

“So, how was your first day, aus?” Changbin asked, taking the thing his was holding earlier back out of his pocket and opening it. 

It was a pack of cigarettes.  

“Okay, one, you’re not my mom.” Felix said.

The other smiled as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

“And two, where the fuck did you get cigarettes?” 

Changbin just chuckled as he pulled a lighter from his back pocket, put it to the cigarette in his mouth, and lit it. 

“My older sister—she could give less of a shit what I do and where I go, as long as I pay her back. Which I do.” He said as he exhaled, smoke coming out when he spoke. 

Felix just stared at him, incredulously. The darker clothed boy didn’t seem to see the blond’s expression. Until he suddenly snapped his head up, took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it between his two fingers. 

“Shit...you don’t mind, do you? I don’t want you to puke because of the smell or something. That's actually the reason why I can't smoke near the others anymore.” 

The taller just giggled and shook his head, finding the sudden switch between his cool, relaxed state to a semi-panicky one, kind of funny. The older then returned to seemingly relaxed, putting the cigarette back to its spot and took a drag. 

“Seriously, how was your first day? I want to know if I made your experience at this hell hole a little more tolerable.” he said, trying to maintain some sort of conversation. 

Felix just snorted, shrugged off his backpack _(Which was_ _actually hurting_ _his back)_  and flung it on the table. 

“Honestly? It was hell, and it was like you were the tour guide there.” He laughed. 

The other smiled and breathed out some more smoke, aiming it away from the younger. 

“I mean, I almost had two panic attacks in one day!” he sighed as he slumped a little against the table. 

Changbin gave Felix a worried look, wanting to say something. 

And he did. 

“Two panic attacks? Lix, you have anxiety?” he questioned, sounding very concerned. 

Felix just froze.  

“I—I just...yeah, yes." he sighed, "I do have anxiety.” 

“I just really didn’t want to tell anyone, I don’t want to be labeled as the weirdo in another school again, y’know? Especially in front of someone who could be a possible friend!" he exclaimed as he put his face on the table.

“Understandable, but since I’m your one and only friend here—” 

“Debatable.” 

“—I feel like we are now legally obligated to tell each other everything. Just so we can skip the awkward bonding faze that everyone goes through.” 

They both laughed for a minute before they settled down, and Felix figured it was best he speak up first. 

 “Okay, well. I’m Felix Lee, I came here from Australia a month ago, I have moderate to severe anxiety. I have two sisters, a younger one and older one. I really like  _BIGBANG_  and  _Panic! At_ _The_ _Disco_. I like dancing, traveling, shopping, and listening to music. I have one asshole of a friend who I just met today who introduced me to his other friends. I'm Catholic. And I'm a sophomore in high school.” 

He reached out to fake shake Changbin’s hand, who happily obliged.

"Wait, you're Catholic?" Changbin asked, acting a little too shocked in Felix's opinion.

"Yes, because my parents picked a religion and I had no choice in the matter." Felix smirked, "Your turn."

"Alright, well, I'm Changbin Seo. I moved here from Korea when I was about...10, 11 years old? I'm a song writer, I like rapping, writing. And I also like _BIGBANG_ , and shopping." he paused for a moment, "Let's see...what else I'm a junior at this god forsaken school. I have moderate depression and attachment issues since my parents didn't give a fuck about me basically all my childhood. And it was freshmen year that I met two assholes that then turned into my friend group of seven assholes and now we have a new member."

The older smirked as he inhaled his cigarette, which Felix really wanted to steal and put in his mouth, all _Fault in our Stars_ style.

God, how fucking cliché can he be? 

"I know you want to give me a lecture on how it's bad for my health, so get on with it." Changbin said, giving the other a look that made him feel a little weird.

But was it a bad weird? 

"Nah I was thinking that I want one," he said, playing it off nonchalantly, "But if I came home smelling like cigarette smoke my mom would actually beat me with the Holy Book itself."

Changbin snorted as he smashed the bud against the table and flicked it away.

"I swear I'm trying to quit." he said as he took another one out.

Felix felt a little cocky so he blurted, 

"Would you quit for me?" he smirked.

The older boy smiled as he stopped himself from lighting it, took it out of his mouth and held it between his fingers again.

"Maybe if you're good enough, Lixie." He replied, expression egotistical as he saw the other become flustered and play with the hem of his sleeves.

They stayed like that for a while, talking, laughing, and play flirting. Resulting in a very flustered and bashful Felix trying to hide himself by putting his in his arms on the table, until the older tugged at his arms to snap him out of it. 

It seemed like hours had passed by, which it did. By the time that Felix checked his phone, it's was 5:30 pm, the sun was almost about to set and his mom had blew up his phone, which he accidentally left on silent.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, grabbing his bag and slinging it on his shoulder in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" Changbin questioned.

"My mom, I've been out too long and she's practically yelling at me to come home, so I gotta go. I'm sorry Changbin." Felix said, standing up.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we can always hangout another time. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, standing up as well.

Felix thought for a quick minute before he came to a conclusion.

"No, no. I think my mom would beat me even more if I came home with someone she didn't know." 

"Understandable." he said.

And with that the other sat back down and watched Felix off down towards the bottom of the hill.

"I'LL TEXT YOU LATER, OKAY?" the blond said, looking back at the other from the bottom.

"YOU FUCKIN' BETTER!" the other called, making Felix laugh.

They both waved at each other one final time before Felix put his earbuds in again, playing _BIGBANG_ 's _"LOSER"_ and walking back home.

He was really excited for tonight.

 

Felix slammed the door to his room and locked it. He had enough of his mom bombarding him with questions so he just shouted that he had to do homework and ran upstairs, effectively avoiding his mother.

He opened his phone and found the text from Seungmin giving him the notes for Global History that he missed.

 

_[Seungmin Kim at 6:30 pm]_

_[Image Attached]_

_Here's the notes you missed_

_since you were busy canoodling with Changbin_

_btw call him binnie_

_he hates it._

Felixlaughed as he got the papers out of his folder and copied down the notes as fast as he could.

He really wanted to text Changbin.

 

_[Felix Lee has changed Changbin Seo's name to "Binnie"]_

_[Felix Lee at 7:03 pm]_

_ >:33_

_Heyyy Binnie~_

 

_[Binnie at 7:03 pm]_

_God fucking dammit_

_Seungmin told you didn't he_

 

_[Felix Lee at 7:04 pm]_

_Maybe :)_

 

_[Binnie at 7:05 pm]_

_You little shit_

 

_[Binnie has changed Felix Lee's nickname to "Lixie"]_

 

_[Lixie at 7:05 pm]_

_Oh fuck you_

 

_[Binnie at 7:07 pm]_

_At least buy me dinner first_

 

_[Lixie at 7:07 pm]_

_I'm taking a shower, thank you very much._

 

_[Binnie at 7:08 pm]_

_Without me?~_

 

_[Lixie at 7:09 pm]_

_Please royally fuck off_

 

_[Binnie at 7:12 pm]_

_Noted._

_Have a fun shower, my Lixie~_

 

Felix laughed as he threw his phone on the bathroom counter and started the shower. Maybe he could scrub his thoughts away with hot water for forty minutes.

 

While Felix toweled off his hair, playing _"Nillili Mambo"_ by _Block B_ in the background for some sort of white noise, his phone buzzed.

 

_[Binnie at 7:53 pm]_

_Okay I have to go to bed, you're tiring me, Lix._

 

_[Lixie at 7:55 pm]_

_Who the fuck goes to bed at 8 pm?_

_How old are you?_

 

_[Binnie at 7:55 pm]_

_Told you I'm ancient bitch_

_But maybe_

_Just MAYBE_

_I'll stay up for your bitchass._

 

_[Lixie at 7:57 pm]_

_Please ~ <3_

 

_[Binnie at 7:58 pm]_

_Alright alright._

_No need to use your charms on me._

 

He clicked off his phone, to get dressed in his pajamas. An oversized BIGBANG T-shirt and boxers, simple but practical. Plus it made him feel like he was borrowing a boyfriend's shirt and sleep in it. The thought made him blush and he dived right into his bed to prevent himself from thinking about it further.

Felix texted Changbin and the two stayed up for two hours talking to each other about everything, school, friends,

Sexuality.

 

_[Binnie at 9:04 pm]_

_btw, are you straight?_

_Not to be weird I'm just warning you the others are gay as fuck so I wanna give them a heads up to tone it down if you are._

 

_[Lixie at 9:05 pm]_

_Nope, I'm gay as fuck_

_I'm gayer than a box of crayons being sold on the street during pride month._

 

_[Binnie at 9:05 pm]_

_Oh big same_

_Except I'm only half gay lmao_

 

_[Lixie at 9:06 pm]_

_You're bi?_

_[Binnie at 9:07 pm]_

_Yeah hardcore_

_I'm a little surprised you didn't catch that_

 

_[Lixie at 9:07 pm]_

_Maybe I was too busy having panic attacks in the bathroom._

 

_[Binnie at 9:08 pm]_

_Mayhaps bitch_

 

They went on like that for another twenty minutes before Felix realized he should probably go to sleep if he has to wake up at 6 am tomorrow. So he texted Changbin a quick _"Gn, I gotta wake up early tomorrow so I'll talk to you then"_ text and set his phone on his night stand and closed his eyes.

_Buzz!_

Felix opened his eyes and opened his phone, 

It was a text from Changbin.

 

_[Binnie at 9:29 pm]_

_Good night my sweet little Lixie~_

_Sweet Dreams, make sure to think of me!_

 

And Felix did.

He really did, he thought of the other so much his heart hurt.

"Why am I like this?" He sighed as he clicked his phone shut, and rolled over.

Felix thought of him and Changbin.

Was it really like he thought? Was he over thinking it? What _were_ they?

"Fuck it, I'll deal sigh emotions tomorrow." And with that, he closed his eyes, and went to sleep thinking of the other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the link for Felix's playlist! https://open.spotify.com/user/g7sytpflnnqcur1l5pq6s8rgi/playlist/0vFpUrjLVBZ1eJdogADFkN?si=tms6gS3qRhen4rceZXQz7A


	7. I keep looking but I get lost, I can’t believe myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im so sorry that i wasnt able to update as much s i wanted to i had stuff going on and ive had quite the case of writers block! so im so so sorry if i cant update chapters as much as you all would like! now a days i would like to at least hit 2,000 words per chapter so it might take a bit!

_“Cheer up, baby! Cheer up, baby!”_  

Felix groaned and rolled over in bed, blindly reaching for his phone to shut off his custom alarm. He groaned even more when he read the time. 

5:51 am 

He rubbed his face and stretched up in bed, not wanting to get up for another four minutes. He clicked open his phone and saw a bunch of Instagram, Tumblr and Discord notifications; which he choose to ignore to open his new text messages. 

 

 _[Binnie at 12:06 am]_  

 _WHAT EVER YOU DO DON’T LISTEN TO CHAN_  

 _D O  N O T_  

 

Felix snorted before he opened the Stray Kids group chat. 

Needless to say, he was more than shocked. 

 

 _Changaroo:_ _esketittttttttttttt_  

 _Teddy-Bear: Christopher it is 11:30 pm_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: yeah Christopher_  

 _Changaroo_ _:_ _y’all_ _fake_  

 _Braces-for-days: “_ _Y’all_ _?”_  

 _Braces-for-days: we’re not in the outback_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _:_ _Pffffffft_  

 _Changaroo_ _: I thought you loved me_  

 _Braces-for-days: think again_  

 _Changaroo_ _: I'll do anything for your love ~_  

 _Braces-for-days: then perish_  

 _Hyunjinnieeee_ _:_ _oH_ _SHIT DUDE_  

 _Hyunjinnieee: you better fuckin run_  

 _Changaroo_ _: PLEASE BABE IM BEGGING YOU_  

 _Braces-for-days: then beg_  

 _Dandy-boy-_ _minnie_ _: HOLY SHIT JEONGIN_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _M_ _inhoe_ _: I raised him so well..._  

 _Teddy-Bear: screw this_ _I'm going to bed_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: makes one of us_  

 _Changaroo_ _: O h??_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: how the fuck did you do that_  

 _Changaroo_ _: I have my ways_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: Can you guys shut the fuck up_  

 _Changaroo_ _: Just mute your phone dumbass_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel:_ _No,_ _I mean can you legit shut the fuck up_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-_ _squirrel_ _: I can hear you and bin cackling from next door_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: That’s_ _Christopher_ _not me_  

 _Changaroo_ _:_ _cAN_ _YALL STOP_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: no_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: no_  

 _Braces-for-days: no_  

 _Dandy-boy-_ _minnie_ _: no_  

 _Hyunjinnieee_ _: no_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: no_  

 _Teddy-Bear: no_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _:_ _Lixie_ _says no too_  

 _Lixie_ _: yeah sure_  

 _Lixie_ _: I can speak for myself damn_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: you’re supposed to be asleep so_ _sHUSH_  

 _Lixie_ _: damn bitch fine_  

 _Lixie_ _:_ _gn_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _:_ _gn_  

 _Changaroo_ _: dang_  

 _Changaroo_ _: you_ _can't_ _even get your boyfriend against me_  

 _Changaroo_ _:_ _aussie_ _loyalty too strong_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: YOUR WHAT_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: MY WHAT_  

 _Changaroo_ _: your boyfriend_  

 _Changaroo_ _:_ _felix_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND_  

 _Changaroo_ _: now that’s a fucking lie_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: since when could_ _binnie_ _get some_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: they grow up so fast_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: :’’’(_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: I HATE YOU GUYS WHAT THE FUCK_  

 _Hyunjinnieeee_ _:_ _Oh_ _come one_  

 _Hyunjinnieeee_ _: you look at him like Minho looks at_ _Jisung_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: yeah!_  

 _Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: wait what_  

 _Hyunjinnieeee_ _: oh fuck_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: fake ass friends_   _smh_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _:_ _aNYWAYS_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: Binnie has a crush on the new kid make fun of that_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: I DO FUCKING NOT_  

 _Changaroo_ _: I’ve known your ass for about 6 years and I KNOW that’s a lie_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _:_ _L.I.E_ _L.I.E_ _L.I.E_   _L.I.E_ _eh_ _eh_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: Not the time for EXID_  

 _Lee-Know-_ _Minhoe_ _: Always the time for EXID_  

 _Dandy-boy-_ _minnie_ _: ^^^_  

 _Braces-for-days: anyways Binnie is gay for Lix and that’s the tea_  

 _Hyunjinnieeee_ _: Minho stop showing_ _Jeongin_ _Shane Dawson_  

 _Lee-_ _Know_ _-_ _Minhoe_ _: sorry sis_ _can't_ _hear you_   _over my gayness_

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _:_   _im_ _going to bed fuck you guys_  

 _Changaroo_ _: say hi to your boyfriend for me_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: okay one, he’s already asleep_  

 _Changbinniebinniebinnie_ _: two, fuck all of you_  

 

 _[_ _Changaroo_ _has changed_ _Changbinniebinniebinnie’s_ _nickname to “Gay-for-Lix"]_  

 

 _Gay-for-Lix: Go royally fuck yourself_  

 

 _[_ _Hyunjinnieeee_ _has changed Gay-for-Lix's nickname to Just-getting-Bi]_  

 

 _Just-getting-Bi: okay this is slightly better_  

 _Just-getting-Bi: thank you_ _Hyunjin_  

 _Hyunjinnieeee_ _: I gotcha fam_  

 _Just-getting-Bi: okay still fuck all_ _you_ _goodnight_  

_Braces-for-days: Bye sisters_

_Hyunjinnieeee: You showed him James Charles too??  
_

_Lee-Know-Minhoe: no_

_Lee-Know-Minhoe: time for sister sleep_

The Australian internally screamed at basically everything going on in that group chat.

Felix sent a quick text to Changbin and threw his phone on his bed and getting up to get dressed. 

 _‘Boyfriend.’_  he thought as grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans and a hoodie, not intending on dressing up again at all for the rest of the year. 

He thought of the idea of him and Changbin being boyfriends. And the sad part was, 

He didn’t hate the idea. 

 

Felix finally arrived at the school after a seemingly long bus ride, hurrying to his locker to get his materials for science and run up to his homeroom before he could embarrass himself with his own thoughts further. He hated thinking himself into a hole, which, ironically, is something he does very often. 

“Felix!” someone yelled. 

He whipped his head around to see Chan, Jisung and Changbin walking towards him. 

“G’day, Lix.” Chan nodded, leaning on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“G’day, Chan.” Felix nodded back, giving the older a warm smile. 

They talked one on one for a little bit, bonding about their own experiences in Australia.

“I don’t speak aussie, what the fuck is happening.” Jisung blurted. 

“Probably some cult initiation.” Changbin replied. 

Chan and Felix laughed before turning their attention towards the other two. 

They talked for a bit, mostly making fun of Changbin. But they were breaking the ice with Felix so he’d feel more comfortable around them, and not be the reclusive husk he was yesterday. They were slowly easing the blond into the weirdness that is his new friend group. 

Laughter filled the halls while they joked. And Felix felt more relaxed by the minute, like they were friends he’d known for years. 

“Oh, by the way.” Chan interjected, “Are you a brand of queer? ‘Cause I don’t want Minho weirding you out if you’re straight cause he hits on anything that breathes.” 

“I’m 100% certified gay, made and produced in Australia.” He laughed. 

Jisung then nudged Changbin’s side, giving him a smirk and a wink, obviously insinuating something that Felix didn’t understand. Changbin just stared down the orange-haired boy, scoffing and rolling his eyes before he turned on his heels and retreated down the hallway, seemingly annoyed. 

Jisung just ran after the darker-haired boy, breaking down into fits of laughter along the way while shouting,  _“C’mon! You get it!”_  

Chan and Felix just stood there looking at the two argue _(and by two, he_ _meant_ _Changbin_ _half-yelling at_ _Jisung_ _and_ _Jisung_ _laughing as hard as he could.)_ wondering what the hell caused  _that_  and interrupted their conversation.  

“I... better go after them.” Chan said, giving the blond a quick pat on the shoulder before running down the hallway shouting,  _“Guys! What the fuck!”_  

The boy laughed as he quickly jammed in his locker combo, grabbing his stuff and making his way to science/his home room. 

He was _really_ excited for algebra. 

 

 

Felix was sitting in the back of the classroom, again, bored out of his mind, again. He sighed and tapped his foot as he lazily gazed up at the board, it was something to do with human anatomy—which he could care less about.

He was also a little uncomfortable, due to the fact that the girl next to him kept staring and making eyes at him, making Felix want to stand up and walk right out of the classroom. 

He felt a quick buzz in his pocket, his hands instantly reached to grab it. 

 

 _[Binnie at 8:53 am]_  

 _Im_ _sorry for_ _jisung_ _being an_   _absolute_ _ass_  

 _Then again you should get used to it_  

 

 _[_ _Lixie_ _at 8:55 am]_  

 _Y'know_ _what_

_Im_   _actually not_   _surpised_  

 

 _[Binnie at 8:56 am]_  

 _Oh_ _thank god_  

 _Okay I'll text you later_  

 _or Mr. Park will be on my ass if he catches me on my phone again_  

 

 _[_ _Lixie_ _at 8:59 am]_  

 _Kk~~_  

 

The boy clicked his phone off, looking at the notes of the kid beside him and copying it down, completely bored now that Changbin had to go.

He doodled varying sizes of hearts in the corner of his paper, taking a deep breathe before he half-threw his pencil on the desk and looked out the window.

"I hate this," he mumbled as quiet as he could into his palm.

"Hate what?" a voice next to him asked.

He turned around to the source of the voice.

It was the girl.

"I-uhm, nothing, it's nothing." he whispered.

"Who were you texting?" she asked.

Felix tried to glare at the fellow student next to him.

Did he mention he's bad at being intimidating?

"My friend." he replied, as cold as he could muster.

"You _really_ like your friend then." she smirked, and then returned to taking notes.

Felix blushed and gathered his things from under his desk since the bell was going to ring soon.

_'Fucking hell'_

 

 

The bell for second block rang, all of the students scattered about in the halls, trying to get into their classes on time.

Felix was halfway to algebra when he heard his friend call him.

"Yo! Lixie!"

The shorter boy ran to the taller, slinging his arm around his shoulder and flashing him a quick smile.

Felix could swear he heard his heart stop beating.

"Glad I caught you, right?" he slapped the others chest and started walking away, "Wouldn't want to miss ya!"

"Hey!" the blond called after his friend, laughing and hitting his back when he caught up to him.

Changbin yelled something about respecting his elders before he pushed Felix through the door to their classroom, earning them both a glare from their teacher.

The two laughed at each other as they fooled around before the bell signaling the beginning of second block rang.

Other students started to file in, so the two stayed quiet. Felix stayed shut because he did not want to draw any attention, and Changbin because he has an _"image"_.

"You'll understand when you're a cool kid." he had said, taking his weird as fuck position in his chair.

"Yeah, sure." Felix laughed. 

The two laughed at each other for a bit before the bell rang and class had started.

Now his heart was beating _too_ fast.

 

 

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

 

Felix's pocket was vibrating more than a Wii control in Tennis, he was confused as to why his phone was going off so much until he met the eyes of the boy sitting next to him.

Oh.

_Oh._

The blond grabbed his phone and saw the group chat notifications, finally getting what was going on.

 

_Teddy-Bear: this goes against all my beliefs but_

_Teddy-Bear: is anyone on cause I'm bored as fuck._

_Just-getting-Bi: :0_

_Changaroo: oh shitttt_

_Braces-for-days: the main bitch energy jumped out_

_Hyunjinnieeee: oooooo my boy woojin swearing over there_

_Changaroo: fuck it up woojin_

_Hyunjinnieeee: fuck it up_

_Teddy-Bear: reason number 12920192 why I need new friends._

_Just-getting-Bi: yOu BeTtEr StOp_

_Lixie: STOP I COULDA DROPPED MY CROSSIANT_

_Changaroo: rUN IN HERE AND COME GET YALL JUICE_

_Teddy-Bear: I'm leaving now_

_Lixie: :((_

_Just-getting-Bi: aw you made lixie sad_

_Changaroo: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Just-getting-Bi: YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING START AGAIN_

_Lixie: can you save the gayness for later Mrs. Jackson is on our asses_

_Actually-a-fucking-squirrel: oh yeet_

_Changaroo: better fuckin yeet yourselves off you phones._

_Lixie: ay ay captain_

 

The two boys clicked their phones off and smiled at each other before turning their attention to the front.

_Buzz!_

 

_[Binnie at 10:03 am]_

_You wanna hang again after school?_

_;)_

 

_[Lixie at 10:03 am]_

_Of course_

_;)_

 

The older looked visibly flustered when Felix looked over to him.

 _'Finally.'_ he thought as he relaxed in his chair.

 

The bell for lunch rang and everyone sprang up out if their seats, eager to hang out with friends.

Felix stood besides Changbin's desk, waiting for him to finish gathering his things.

"C'mon!" Felix whined, "I'm really hungry..."

Changbin sighed and waved him off, "Go off without me, I'll meet you at your locker."

And with that, the younger skipped off out the door, giving a quick "have a good day" to his teacher and made his way down the halls towards his locker.

He was jamming in his locker combo when he felt a hand on his hip. He brushed it off as someone who accidentally touched him and reached in his bag for his lunch.

And then there was a second hand on his other hip.

There was someone behind him.

He tried to turn around but his nerves locked him in place.

He felt breath ghosting his ear and he shivered, his neck and ears were way too sensitive for him not to react. He visibly tensed.

"Hey, Lixie," the voice whispered, "Are you done yet?"

Felix nodded and the hands left his hips, but the voice did not leave his ears.

"Good boy." Changbin finished, Felix could practically feel his smirk as he took a step back, giving the younger some space to turn around.

So much for Felix trying to get the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exo and day6 music videos really helps with my writers block lmao


	8. This is probably my greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Im so so so sorry that i couldnt update sooner, i swear im not abandoning this fic! a lot has just being going on in my life, my older sibling moved into her dorms and im going back to school in a couple of weeks and i just had a really bad cause of writers block, these chapter ideas are kinda hard and hitting 2,000 words is pretty hard for me.  
> (Also i may or may not of binge watched Weightlifting Fairy Kim BokJoo and may or may not have f-ing loved it)

_“Good boy”_

Felix not-so-aggressively smushed a bit of sandwich and crammed it into his mouth, his mind still replaying the events of what happened earlier.

 _‘Damnit Felix! Snap out of it!’_ he mentally shouted at himself, stuffing his face with another sandwich piece.

And then Changbin decided that it _had_ to be the time he wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist.

Felix jumped in his seat, which caused the older to tighten his grip. The blond quickly grabbed his drink in order to distract himself from what was going on.

Changbin, on the other hand, was laughing and talking with the others as if nothing was happening, like he wasn’t sending Felix into a mini gay panic. The blond scrunched his body inward and just prayed that no one noticed anything weird.

“Felix? You okay mate?” Chan called.

            _‘Goddamnit.’_

Felix stiffened and forced a smile.

“Just fine, Chan.”

The older Australian deemed that an acceptable answer and returned to harassing Jisung and Hyunjin, throwing his empty chip bags at them whenever he got fake upset. Jeongin just rolled his eyes and thunked his head onto the table, intending on making a dramatic show of how done he was with his friends.

Changbin scooted a little closer towards Felix, pulling the younger towards him as well as he ate his lunch and yelled at Seungmin for being a brat.

Woojin sighed and put his face into his hands, “I really need new friends.”

“Oh, you love us.” Seungmin laughed as he half-hugged the oldest at the table.

“I wish I didn’t.” the blond murmured as he dramatically sighed again and smiled at the younger.

Everyone laughed and Felix forced a smile.

            They continued their usual antics until the bell rang, everyone stood up but Changbin still kept a firm hold on Felix’s waist. Before the younger could say anything the older made him stand up alongside him and whispered in his ear,

            _“Meet me in the bathroom before class starts, okay?”_

            And with that, he walked off with the rest of the group as nothing had happened and he didn’t want to make Felix collapse onto the floor like he was made of jelly.

            The younger shoved his earbuds in and blasted his music as loud as he could in order to clear his head with _something_. He huffed out a breath and slowly started making his ways into the halls, trailing behind his friend group.

 

 

        Most people, if they were given the chance to time travel, would go to the future.

            Felix, on the other hand, would go back in time and beg his mother not to leave Australia and not transfer schools, they don’t need to go and live with all the other family in the U.S., they really don’t.

            He really wishes he could time travel just to prevent himself from meeting Changbin, a 17-year-old bisexual smoker with attachment issues, depression, neglectful parents and probably has more problems than Felix can count.

            So why does Felix feel like his heart is going to explode out of his chest every time he sees him?!

And why does Felix want to see him more?!?!

He had already come to the conclusion he was gay long before he met the older. He’s spent countless nights wondering why he was eyeing up the older boys lifting weights in gym class rather then ogling the girls who had just gone through puberty with his other friends. Why did he think Youngjae Son was cuter than Tzuyu Chou?! He just couldn’t wrap his head around it for the longest time.

And then he found out what being gay was through his friends, who were wondering why Felix hadn’t gotten a girlfriend with his looks. He then sighed and explained he didn’t feel anything when he looked at girls like they did.

“Lix, are you gay?” Kevin had asked him.

“Am I…am I what?” He asked back, confused.

Chaeyoung just snorted as she drank her milk, “Gay means that you like the same sex instead of the opposite.”

The blond’s eyes widened.

The friend group laughed as Felix gasped and stood up, slamming his hands on the table screaming, _“THAT’S A THING?!?”_

His friends were super supportive of him, not caring if Felix decided to talk about boys. And ironically, Tzuyu wasn’t even straight either, and she often frequented their table to sit on Chaeyoung’s lap. But sometimes she would come over to talk to Felix and the others, she basically explained everything about the LGBT+ community to the small little gay-ling that was seventh grade Felix Lee.

            “So, what does that make you?” he asked Tzuyu, genuinely curious as to how she could be kissing Chaeyoung one minute and the next minute gush with Felix about boys.

            The older smiled and pinched the younger’s cheek, (which she did, A LOT) “I’m Pansexual, I don’t care about gender, I care about someone’s personality.”

            Felix just smiled, eager to get back to their conversation about one of the hottest boys in his school—Jackson Wang, who had moved to America that next year.

            Felix was then abruptly forced out of his reconciling when he felt the weight of another person press against his back, a head rest near his shoulder, and arms enclose themselves around his waist.

            “Hey Felixie,” Changbin cooed, “You’re still meeting me in the bathroom, right? You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, right?”

            Felix nodded and looked back at the older, who finally let go of him and walked off towards the bathroom, the blond slowly following behind him.

            Once they got there, Changbin practically yanked Felix in there and locked the door, which made the ladder _incredibly_ nervous.

            “So…” Felix started, clutching his binders to his chest, “W-what did you need me fo—”

            _Slam_

            Felix was pinned against the wall, Changbin’s hand near Felix’s head and the two were face-to-face.

            The younger gulped and exhaled a shaky breath, his heart pounding uncontrollably.

_Thump_

            _Thump_

            _Thump_

            The darker-haired boy moved in closer, his nose touching Felix’s ever-so-slightly, as if they were put into a slow-motion film.

            “You know, Felix," he smirked.

_“You seem pretty dull.”_

            _Thump_

            _Thump_

            _Thump_

            “Wha—what are you d-doing?” Felix stuttered.

            The darker boy smirked and closed his eyes, leaning in a bit closer, they could’ve kissed if they wanted to.

            Could’ve.

            “Are you joking around right now?” the older asked softly.

            The Australian cleared his throat, but his response still came out squeaky, “W-what do you mean?”

            Changbin chuckled and lowered his arm and smiled. 

            “There was a bug behind you.”

            Felix turned his head and—yep there was indeed a bug that was behind him.

            “Did you just kill that thing with your hand?” his eyes widened.

            “Nah, I just smacked it away from you, like a warning shot.”

            The younger nodded and cleared his throat again, clutching his books extra hard this time with his sweater paws (which Changbin found utterly adorable) and blushed before asking his earlier question again.

            “So, what did you need me for again?” he coughed.

            Changbin seemed a bit taken aback and blushed a little himself, “Oh—Oh yeah I just… I wanted to talk to you for a bit…”

            Felix laughed, looked up at the other with big doe eyes and cleared his throat once again.

            “Wha—”

            “I really wanna hang out with you again!” Changbin sputtered out.

            Felix’s eyes widened even more and he felt his heart explode in his chest,

 _“Holy shit.”_ he breathed.

            “What was that?” the older asked.

            “I said…” Felix thought for a minute, grasping at the words in his head, “I said…w-where would we sit?”

            “Uhm, the—the bench in the park. Like last time, Lix.” The other stated a little awkwardly.

            “Oh, yeah”

            The two stood there for a bit before the bell rang again, signaling that they were late for their classes.

            Before Felix could reach for the door, there was a hand on his.

            The blond looked up at Changbin with confusion, and he felt something being pressed into his palm. The older slowly pulled his hand away from Felix’s baby ones.

            He looked up at his crush and gave him a questioning look. Changbin just gestured toward the hand he had put something in a kind of, _‘what are you waiting for?’_ type of gesture, so, Felix opened his hand.

            It was a protein bar, a chocolate-strawberry protein bar.

            His favorite.

            “How did…” he whispered.

            The older just blushed a little more and rubbed the back of his neck.

            “I just—I noticed you didn’t eat much during lunch and I saw that you usually grab those so I just—”

            Felix shut him up by pulling him into a hug.

            Who was he kidding—he just wanted to hug Changbin Seo.

            The hug was nice, it was perfect, actually. Changbin was perfect hugging height. He wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist _(he was really found of that area)_ and in turn, Felix buried his face in the crook of the elder’s neck for no particular reason _(he really liked his scent)_ as well as wrapping his arms around the others neck.

            It felt like they had done this a million times before.

            “Thank you, Changbinnie.”

            Felix then exhaled shakily and dropped his arms, slowly moving away from the other.

            A thump from the outside of the bathroom collectively snapped the two out of whatever homosexual gaze-off they were having and reminded them that they’re still in school.

            Felix moved out first, giving Changbin the go-ahead when he didn’t see anyone else in the halls.

            “Hey.” he called.

            Felix turned his head towards the other, a little too dazed out to be jumpy.

            “We’re still meeting outside the school? Same time same place?”

            The blond gave the older a warm smile and nodded.

            “Definetly, Binnie.”

            And with that, the younger of the two practically skipped off towards his class and Changbin couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

            The darker haired boy headed upstairs to the bathrooms all the smokers go to hang out—better ventilation and all.

            He practically slammed open the door, scaring both Jaebum and Jinyoung, making Jaebum almost fall off the counter, they were probably just finishing their first cigarette.

            “Jesus Christ on a fucking cracker, Changbin!” Jaebum shouted, “Warn us first, Jesus.”

            “Stop trying to get into Jinyoung’s pants and then we’ll talk about me.” He said as he grabbed his pack and lighter from his jacket pocket.

“Ha-ha.” Jinyoung said flatly, flicking his ash out the window.

Changbin just snorted and lit his cigarette, practically sighing in ecstasy as he could feel the smoke hit his lungs.

            “Don’t pop a boner on us just because you couldn’t get your shit at the normal time.” Jaebum smirked as he stole the cigarette Jinyoung just lit and put it in his mouth, laughing when the other hit him.

            “Yah, you asshole!” he exclaimed as he threw an empty pack at him.

            “Awh come on babe, don’t be like that.” Jaebum playfully pouted as he blew smoke in his boyfriend’s face.

            “You’re so fucking lucky you’re hot, Im Jaebum.” He huffed as he crossed his arms.

            Changbin handed Jinyoung a spare cigarette and watched in amusement as the two bickered like a married couple, which they practically are, they are one of the school’s “it” couples.

            “Don’t steal my boyfriend just because yours is M.I.A. Seo Changbin!” Jaebum laughed.

            “What boyfriend?” Changbin questioned, purposefully flicking his ash at the older.

            “That blond twink that keeps following you around like a poodle, that’s not your new boyfriend?” he asked, genuinely confused.

            “Wh-what? No!” Changbin exclaimed as he took a long drag just to distract himself.

            “Aww look Bummie, our little Binnie is all grown up!” Jinyoung cooed as he pinched the younger’s cheek.

            “HEY!” he screamed, He is  _not_  my boyfriend!”

            Jinyoung and Jaebum just gave each other a look.

            “I’ve known you since you entered this school and practically raised you—”

            Changbin scoffed.

            “—And I know when my Binnie has feelings for someone when I see it.” Jaebum finished, smushing his cigarette butt on the window for dramatic effect.

            “I-I.. I just…”

            The two just smiled at him and Jinyoung gave him a half-hug, giving him their signature parental looks that they had given him when he first came to this school.

            “Yeah—yeah whatever, I like him, okay?” Changbin smiled, playfully shoving Jinyoung away from him.

            The two whooped and cheered until Changbin yelled at them to be quiet before they get caught—again.

            “I just can’t believe it—he must be really special if he managed to creep his way into your heart, regardless of the current circumstances." Jaebum remarked as he pulled Jinyoung in closer to him.

            Changbin smiled at his pack of cigarettes, the memory of Felix and him sitting at the park yesterday replaying in his brain.

            “Yeah, he is special.” he sighed, “But he’s also probably going to be the end of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry if this chapter is lackluster! a lot of things have been going on in my personal life and its a little stressful and its hard to follow the flow of this story sometimes, but i swear im not abandoning it!  
> (Also the wall scene is inspired by "The Lover" (its very loosely based off the scene with Takuya and Joonjae in ep3) its a good drama 10/10 would recommend it)  
> link! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbMeKflg4lk


	9. Ya verse 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh guys im sorry this is so sloppy its p late at night when im writing this chapter a lot of funk happened and i hope this isnt too bad or weirdly written of a chapter.

Changbin waved a goodbye to Jinyoung and Jaebum as they left the room to return to their study hall, staying behind in the bathroom to smoke some more and be alone with his thoughts.

            _“I think you have to take care of something first before you think about Felix.”_ Jinyoung had said.

            _“You might want to, y’know, clear out the air before you make a move on someone.”_ Jaebum told him.

            Changbin sighed and inhaled as much smoke as he could and breathed it all out, it was calming.

            One could say he was a little too alone with his thoughts as he completely didn’t notice the bathroom door open and practically jumped out of his skin when he saw someone in front of him.

            “Hey, Changbin.” the voice greeted him.

            The darker-haired boy took a minute to calm himself down before he looked at the other.

            “Hyunjin?”

            Hyunjin laughed and nodded, walking over to lean against the counter near Changbin.

            “What’s up?” he asked.

            The older just took the lit cigarette from his mouth and gave the other a questioning look.

            “What do you mean, ‘ _What’s up?’_ ” he replied.

            The younger sighed and crossed his arms, obviously looking a little distressed and annoyed.

            “I mean, I want to start a conversation with you, you’re kind of avoiding me.” Hyunjin said, pushing back his hair.

            Changbin put the cigarette back in his mouth and scoffed, looking down at the ground.

            “Im not avoiding you, Jin.”

            The other gave him a weakened glare.

“Bullshit, Seo Changbin! You’ve been avoiding me for three days.” He yelled, turning his face away from the darker boy.

Changbin stared at the other in confusion again, poking his arm and making Hyunjin look at him.

            “Are you seriously getting mad at me right now?” he asked a little bitterly, not liking the other's attitude.

            “No—No, I’m not! I’m just frustrated right now.” Hyunjin sighed again. “You haven’t payed me any mind for a while now and I’m kind of sick of it.”

            The older stared incredulously at him.

            _‘Is he fucking serious?’_

            “ _’Haven’t payed you any mind’_? Hwang Hyunjin—what the ever-loving fuck is wrong with you?” he snapped, making the other even more annoyed.

            Hyunjin scoffed and pushed himself off the counter, “Nothing is wrong with me! Jesus Christ, Bin, _you’ve_ been ignoring _me_.”

            The other flicked his cigarette out the window and stared at the dark-haired boy.

            “Jin—Jinnie,” he tried, more sweetly this time, “I was busy with Felix, the new kid, that poor boy needed someone to help him! Didn’t you see him shaking like a leaf the first day we all met him? He was so scared!”

            “Oh, I get it,” Hyunjin said, “You’d rather go off with Felix than be with your _boyfriend_. Great, just great Changbin.”

            A cold shiver ran through his body when he heard the other say _“boyfriend.”_

            “Jin, you know that’s not what I mean!”

            “Then what do you mean?”  

            Silence filled the room.

             Changbin just looked up at the other and pulled him into a hug while the taller buried his face into the older’s shoulder.

            The shorter rubbed his back and pulled the other off of him. He cupped Hyunjin’s face in his hands and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs.

            The younger grabbed his boyfriend’s hands off of his face and leaned in to give the older a kiss. Changbin closed the gap and kissed him,

            Relucantatly.

            It felt wrong, it didn’t feel at all like he thought it would. He thought he could kiss Hyunjin and his feelings for Felix would disappear, that they could go back to being a happy couple. They could save a lot of awkward moments from avoiding breaking up, they wouldn’t have to damage the friend group, they could be happy.

            But they couldn’t.

            And his feelings wouldn’t go away.

            And Hyunjin just pulled away looking only a little disappointed when he felt that the other didn’t kiss him back.

            “Jinnie, look I—”

            “I get it.” he said.

            Goddamn Changbin felt like the world’s biggest asshole.

            Hyunjin just took a minute to calm himself down before he turned to Changbin and gave him a weakened smile.

            “Let’s just break up, okay?” he sighed, “We kind of knew this wasn’t going to work before it started, Bin.”

            The older nodded and gave Hyunjin a hug, who didn’t really refuse nor agree to it.

“We can still be friends, right? I don’t want to lose you.”

            The younger nodded into his shoulder and pulled away to give Changbin a punch to the shoulder.

            The other yelped and rubbed his injury.

            “That’s for _‘breaking’_ my heart.” he laughed.

            “Understandable.” the other agreed as he held onto his hurt shoulder.

            Hyunjin then punched his other shoulder.

            “Jesus fuck!” he yelled, clutching his other shoulder.

            Hyunjin just smiled.

            “And that’s for thinking that we wouldn’t still be friends.”

            “Yeah well—wait, you’re not mad at me?” Changbin asked.

            Hyunjin just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter.

            “Not really.” he stated.

            Changbin just gaped at the other and rubbed his arm, “What? You threw a whole fit and you weren’t that upset?!”

            Hyunjin just stared away awkwardly, “Well when you put it like that, I sound like an ass.”

            “Yeah, you do.” he laughed.

           

 

            They talked for a bit, working out any awkward knots they might have if they just ended the conversation and avoided each other. They still cared for each other, of course they did, they had been pretty close before they started dating two months ago, and then they broke up, and then got back together when they got too lonely, thinking that their loneliness was love for each other. They didn’t tell anyone when they got back together a week ago, because they weren’t sure if it would stick or not.

            And they were right.

            “So, you just fell out of it too?” Changbin sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette.

            “Yeah,” Hyunjin said and rubbed the back of his neck, “And I guess you could say I found someone else too…”

            Changbin chuckled, “No shit! Oh no—Hwang Hyunjin, don’t tell me you were cheating on me!”

            Hyunjin laughed as he saw the fake shock on his friends face.

            “I mean, not _technically_ —”

            “You asshole!” Changbin laughed.

            “Hey! You were flirting with Felix!”

            The two just burst into laughter, laughing at themselves and their foolish selves.

            “God we’re really just better as friends, aren’t we?” Changbin said as he blew at some smoke.

            Hyunjin waved the smoke away from his face, seemingly annoyed, “Yeah, I won’t miss the taste of cigarette smoke anytime soon.”

            The other hit the younger’s arm lightly and blew more smoke in his face just to annoy him more—which it did.

            “So,” Changbin started, “Who is it? Who’d ya meet?”

            Hyunjin smiled dreamily and looked off in the distance,

            _“Seungmin.”_

            Changbin sputtered and coughed on his spit so badly he almost dropped his cigarette.

            “Seungmin?!” he shouted.

            Hyunjin hit him and looked a little offended.

            “Yes, Seungmin! What’s so bad about that Mr. In-love-with-a-fucking-aussie?” he joked.

            “Okay, okay, fair.” Changbin said as he raised his hands in the air.

 

            They stayed talking for a bit more before Hyunjin went back to his classes.

            _“Don’t wanna ruin my GPA.” he shrugged._

_“Can’t relate.” Changbin replied._

What Changbin didn’t notice though, was that halfway through his initial conversation with Hyunjin,

            Someone else came in.

            And they were listening.

            And they were freaking out.

           

            _“Oh my fucking god.”_ Felix breathed as he slid down the stall wall.

            _‘I can’t believe I was almost classified as a homewrecker’_ he thought as he put his face into his hands.

            This was a lot to process in twenty minutes.

            Changbin was dating Hyunjin…but had feelings for Felix?! And…Hyunjin was dating Changbin, but was cheating on him with Seungmin?! Neither had feelings for the other?!

            Felix sighed as he banged the back of his head against the stall door.

            _“OW FUCK!”_ he shouted.

            “Felix?” Changbin called out, “Felix? Is that you?”

            The blond mentally hit himself.

            “No…” he squeakily called out.

            Changbin laughed as he stood outside of Felix’s stall.

            “Come on, come out so I can explain some things.” He chuckled.

            And Felix did.

            He opened his stall and slowly walked out of it, walking over to the counter and leaning against it, shuffling his feet a bit.

            “So,” Changbin breathed, “Let’s clear the air here.”

            Felix nodded.

            “Okay, well, this is a long story so buckle up.” He laughed.

            Felix just nodded again.

            “So, about two months ago at the beginning of the school year, Hyunjin and I started dating because we realize we liked each other—”

            The younger exhaled a shaky breath.

            “—and so, it went well for a while, but then we started fighting. He thought I wasn’t spending enough time with him, I thought he was too demanding. It went on for more than I’d like to admit, to be honest. We really just wanted to make this thing work, you know?”

            Felix shook his head, he didn’t know, he had never been in a serious relationship before.

            “Oh, well, we did.” he looked around before continuing his story, “And so, we figured it would be best to break up. But then about a week ago, we got back together because we were really fucking lonely. We just wanted someone to be honest, it seemed like everyone else were getting boyfriends or girlfriends, and we missed that feeling too.”

            “So we decided to get back together but not tell anyone—but I still told Jaebum and Jinyoung, they’re like my family—and it was for the better, we started fighting again and…and…”

            Felix blinked up at him in confusion.

            _‘And I met you, Felix.’_

            “And we just were falling apart, I couldn’t take it any longer, I didn’t feel anything and apparently he didn’t either and well…you heard the break-up.”

            He nodded once more.

            “Well, yeah that’s what happened…” Changbin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “But is it true?” Felix asked.

            And damn, the older looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

            “I-is what true?” he shivered.

_‘Is it true that you like me, Changbin?’_

            “Nothing.” Felix laughed, “I forgot what I was gonna ask.”

            The darker boy laughed with him.

            “But…did you hear _all_ of our conversation?” he interrogated.

            Felix felt his heart quicken and his face fill with a red color, he swallowed his nerves quickly and replied.

            “No.” he lied.

            “Oh—oh okay.” the older sighed, clutching his chest.

            “Why, what was it about?” Felix asked, feigning innocence.

            “N-nothing, just dumb stuff.” Changbin said.

            God, he was a really bad liar.

 

            The two boys stood there in silence, enjoying their company as the time slowly passed, third block wasn’t even close to over, there was still forty minutes left and they’ll be damned if they weren’t going to spend it with each other.

            “You and Hyunjinnie…” Felix breathed.

            “Stop acting like it’s a courting of two different species, Lix” Changbin laughed.

            “I-I’m not!” Felix sputtered, blushing a little bit.

            The older snorted and wrapped his arm around the blond’s shoulder, pulling him into his side.

            Felix blushed even harder.

            “You know, you remind me of Hyunjin.” Changbin stated.

            _‘Great’_ Felix thought, _‘Nothing better than getting compared to your current crush’s ex.’_

            “How so?” he asked, a little too bluntly.

            “You’re both annoyingly stubborn when people point out your little mistakes.” he laughed.

            The younger giggled a little too much and it turned into a snort, he slammed his sweater paws over his mouth when he realized what happened.

            “Aww,” Changbin cooed, “That was so cute Lixie.”

            And just to add to his torture, the darker-haired boy pinched his cheeks and almost kissed them.

            Almost.

            _Almost._

            And then he did.

            He caved into his cravings for the other and kissed Felix’s blushing cheek, not realizing what he did before he saw the younger turn a shade brighter.

          He didn't even care at that moment.

          And like the weak man he was, he kissed Felix's other blushing cheek, earning a small squeak from the other.

          _'God he's too cute.'_ he mentally smirked.

             The younger looked up at him with glassy eyes, flushed cheeks and shaky breathes escaping his mouth.

             And _then_ the realization him like a freight train.

            Changbin slowly pulled away from Felix as the other watched him with wide eyes. 

           A question then perched itself in both of their heads.

            _What did he just do?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im so sorry for this sloppy chapterrrrr this was so messy jeez


	10. It’s been long since I’ve gone crazy, no expiration date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS IM SORRY I NEVER UPDATED THIS A LOT OF STUFF HAPPENED AND AAAAAAAAAA??? WRITERS BLOCK???? IS HARD??? SO IS,, SCHOOL AND AAAAAAA SKZ COMEBACK AND IM VERY SORRY BUT UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC AND WEIRD IM VERY SORRY  
> aLSO this chapter is kinda spicy  
> you have been warned  
> also thank you to that person,,, you know who you are, thanks with helping me and letting me spam drafts at you.

 

            It had been at least two weeks since that incident.

            Changbin had been so flustered and embarrassed with himself, he just turned around and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Felix standing there in shock as he watched his friend(?) promptly exit the room.

            The said shocked boy fell to the floor, his legs giving out from shaking too much and he didn’t even realize it.

            ‘Did that really happen?!’ Felix thought, a hand coming up to touch his burning hot cheeks and—yep it did happen.

            The thought made the flustered boy burrow his head in his hands.

“Oh my god,” he muttered, “I’m a homewrecker _and_ a total nerd.”

            The door opened again and Felix didn’t even lift up his head, just opting to look pathetic in hope of whoever had just entered the room would ignore him and be on their merry way.

            But things really weren’t going his way today, were they?

            “Lixie—Felixie!” Changbin called, shaking the younger boy’s shoulder lightly in case the other was in another funk.  
           

            _“Go away!”_

            Changbin slowly removed his hand from Felix’s shoulder, letting the blond stay with his head in his hands.

            “Please just…go away.” He croaked.

            And then he saw his shoulders shaking.

            And he heard his voice letting out hiccupped sobs.

 

            _‘Felix is crying,’_ Changbin thought.

            _‘Felix is crying because of you.’_

           

            The older practically dropped to the floor and reached out to take the youngers hands away from his face, but stopped mid-way, like he just couldn’t go beyond that point. Changbin felt frozen, he just made his friend (crush) cry, because he was too selfish and caught up in his own problems to realized he hurt someone he cared about.

            “Lix, I—”

            _“You what?!”_

            Felix snapped his head up and made direct eye contact with the older.

            “You what?” he repeated, sounding even more pissed.

            Fuck.

            “I—uhm…I—” Changbin stuttered.

            Felix’s gave softened a little as he gazed up at the flustered older, trying to come up with something to say.

            “Changbin,” Felix sighed, “It’s—”  
            Before Felix could say what he was thinking to make the situation less awkward, he got cut off.

            Felix got cut off by a hand wrapping itself around the back of his neck.

            Felix got cut off to being tugged forward by said hand.

            Felix got cut off by a soft pair of lips and an arm snaking around the back of his waist.

            Felix got cut off by Changbin kissing him.

            The blond widened his eyes as he felt the others lips press against his, it was like it wasn’t even real. Felix let out a small whimper in the back of his throat, being shocked at the sudden turn of events and tensing up.

            The older noticed this and reached up to cup the younger’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb and the other hand still secured around the blonds waist, like he wasn’t ever planning on letting go of him.

            It took a couple of seconds for Felix to realize that they were _kissing_ and he was supposed to _kiss back_ and not act like a dead fish. He shakily reached up and put his smaller hand over the one resting on his cheek and leaned into it, a soft sigh escaping his semi-parted lips as he did his best on navigating how a kiss worked—it was his first one after all.

            They stayed like that for a bit, being content with not speaking and letting their small actions and touches speak for them. Felix allowed himself to not think about anything, and only think about the boy in front of him.

            Changbin pulled back and bumped their foreheads together, letting out a small laugh and looking into the others eyes.

            “Felix?”

            Felix hesitated for a bit before answering his crush.

            “Yes?”  
            Changbin stroked the blond’s cheek on more time and looked at Felix like he could hang the moon, lost in the deep brown pools of the other’s eyes.

            “You’re a really bad kisser.”

            Felix shoved the other and crossed his arms with a pout while Changbin laughed at him from the floor.

            “Shut up! It was my first time!” Felix pouted

            The older shot up from the floor and looked incredulous.

            “That was your first time?!” He basically shouted, mouth hanging wide open.

            Felix yet again shoved him to the floor with a pout.

            “Yes it was my first time you dickwad!”

            Changbin snorted and sat up from the floor, dusting off his jeans.

            There was an awkward pause lingering in the air before either of them spoke up, like the words were letters hanging around them and needed to be collected and put together before they could speak.

            “Okay now I feel kinda bad for stealing your first kiss.” Changbin stated sheepishly.

            Felix looked around before he got an idea and his face lit up mischievously.

            He hoped it works.

 “Well…” he started innocently, looking down and playing with the rings on his fingers, “You should apologize for stealing my second kiss too.”

            The older looked confused, a puzzled expression plastering over his face.

            “What? What are y—”

            And it was at that moment that Felix practically jumped onto Changbin’s lap.

He locked his arms behind his neck,

He leaned in close, nose touching and eyes level with each others,

And with a smile, he leaned in to close the gap between them.

            Changbin instinctively wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist, pulling him in closer while his other hand reached up and held the other’s jaw, guiding him through the kiss between giggles.

            After a good 5 seconds they both fell down, the older lost his balance and the blond went down with him.

            Felix looked down at the darker haired boy—who was currently underneath him, gazing right back up at him.

            “God damnit if you’re going to be on top of me at least kiss me.” He exclaimed.

            “What the fuck does that even—”

            _WHY IS HE CONSTANTLY GETTING CUT OFF??_ Jesus.

            Changbin brought a hand behind Felix’s neck again and pulled him down for one more kiss, putting as much feeling and emotion that he could muster being on the bathroom floor of a public high school with his crush currently on top of him and sitting on his lap.

            To be perfectly honest, Felix Lee wasn’t a good kisser.

            He didn’t know how to move his lips accordingly, he kept clashing their teeth together, and he kept hitting his nose on the other’s.

            But it was the feeling and innocence of it all that made it perfect. It made Changbin not want to let go and just keep kissing him forever on this probably not sanitary bathroom floor.

            The only thing that wasn’t innocent was when Felix shifted a little bit to the right—

“Okay! None of that!” the darker haired boy exclaimed, effectively breaking the kiss as he sat up, trying to remove the other boy from his lap but failing.

The blond looked at him in confusion, like he was about to say something but held his tongue.

“Felix.”

He shyly met the eyes of the other.

“Y-yeah?”

Changbin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Theres no easy way to say this…”

Felix held his breath.

“But you’re sitting right on my dick and if you keep moving it would not be a good scenario.”

Felix still looked confused.

“You’re gonna give me a boner if you keep this up and frankly I’d like to keep my record of popping one in school to 0.”

Realization filled the youngers face as he squirmed to get off the older.

“Jesus! I’m so sorry I just can’t keep still—”

“—Yeah I noticed that—”

“And I just didn’t realize…that… _that_ would happen.”

“Okay, yeah, just—Jesus christ stop squirming.”

The blond continued to move about in the darker’s lap, not realizing how much he was making the situation even more awkward than it needed to be.

“I’m sorry I’ll just—”

They both went silent.

The older basically face-planted his face on Felix’s shoulder, his grip on the blond’s waist became tighter.

“Changbin.”

More silence.

“Changbin.”

“Yeah…I know just don’t say it please don’t—”

“Are you hard right now?”

The older felt his face heat up with embarrassment, burrowing his face further into the younger’s shoulder.

            “Yeah…” he finally answered, breaking the silence.

            A faint, “Oh my god,” came from Felix as the second-hand embarrassment got to him and he buried his face in his hands.

“You wouldn’t stop fucking moving!”

“I thought you weren’t being that serious!”

“Of course I’m serious, I’m a teenage boy who hasn’t gotten laid in two years, Felix!”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Felix sighed.

They sat there for a while, waiting for things to pass as the younger took that time to tease him, not meaning anything behind the mindless words he threw at the older for _“acting like a virgin”_

“You’re so fucking lucky you’re cute or I’d beat you.”  Changbin growled.

The blond’s face instantly flushed a deep red color.

“Y-you think I’m cute?” he stuttered.

“Yeah, I have eyes, Lix.” he chuckled.

Felix burst into a fit of laughter.

“This is a really weird conversation to be having granted that I’m basically sitting on your dick right now.”

“I don’t think anything around us is ever not weird, don’t you think?”

They both smiled at each other at they laughed at their own stupidity.

“I honestly don’t think I’d want to have it any other way.” he smiled contently, laying his head on top of the older’s

“This is a really shitty romcom, you know that?”

Felix scoffed and moved away to lean back, like he was trying to study Changbin’s features and imprint it into his brain.

Even though he’s sure he already has.

“You wanna make it _really_ shitty?” Felix asked.

The older smirked and nodded.

Felix smiled and crashed his lips onto Changbin’s, who just smiled at the others enthusiasm and reached up to cup his cheeks and pull him closer.

They settled into a steady rhythm after a bit of more awkward kissing on the younger’s part (which made Changbin laugh into the kiss more than once) and soon they were holding onto each other like they had all the time in the world.

Felix let out a soft whimper when the older’s hand brushed against his neck to reach and grab the blond locks.

The older chuckled as he pulled back and looked into the younger’s glazed over and cloudy brown eyes.

“Sensitive?” he asked.

“Very…” the other said, breathing still a little labored.

Changbin hummed in acknowledgement as he resumed where they left off, but slowly made his way down toward the other boy’s neck.

Felix gripped the older’s shoulders as tight as he could when he felt the warm breath on his neck, followed by the shooting sensation of lips placing themselves on his sensitive skin. The darker haired boy slowly mapped out the area with his lips, making the boy above him squirm and huff.

 He ignored the small whines coming out of the blond’s throat and continue to lick, bite, and kiss at the skin like a predator about to attack his prey. He was pretty sure that they would leave marks even if he was careful—which he wasn’t—but that didn’t stop him.

After a few minutes of torture, the younger started gripping almost too tightly on the older’s hair and his face looked halfway between pain and pleasure.

“A-ah—Stop, stop.” Felix gasped, pulling away slightly.

“Are you okay? Did I do something?” Changbin asked, concern filling his expression.

“No, you’re fine—I’m just really sensitive there…” he said, looking away and playing with the sleeves on his sweater.

“O-Oh, okay,” he said as he reached to pull Felix closer to him, “Do you want to continue?”

Felix shook his head as he slowly made his way off his spot in the older’s lap.

“We’ve missed so much class, Binnie.” he sighed as Changbin laughed.

Changbin continued to laugh as Felix scrambled to get his stuff from off the counter and splash water on his face to try and get rid of whatever redness was dusted on his cheeks.

The older just leaned to grab his phone and check the time, but not before the younger practically screamed his name.

“Jesus Christ! What’s wrong?!” Changbin asked, standing up immediately and making his way near the blond.

“Look at this!” Felix screamed, pointing at all the red marks left on his neck, “Everyone’s going to see!”

“Aw, babe that’s so cute that you think that people care.” He replied as he gave the other a back hug and rested his head on his shoulder.

Felix sighed, dropping his arms to the side and leaning into the older.

“What are we?” he asked suddenly.

“What do you want to be, Lix?” the older replied.

Silence.

“I don’t know.”

“Well…”

“Yeah?”

“I like you,”

Felix felt his face heat up.

“And I hope you like me too.”

“I do.”

More silence filled the room.

“Then what do you want, Felix?” Changbin asked with no venom whatsoever.

“I want…” he started.

“I want to think it over.”

Changbin nodded.

Felix sighed as the older boy slowly released him from the hug.  
            “I really need to get to class.”

“Okay.”

They gave each other one last look, feeling like they should do something—

“Just kiss me again before I leave, you idiot.” Felix said, grabbing the other boys wrist.

And Changbin did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry class


	11. Announcement

Small update

This fic is going to take a very long hiatus until i can get the means to write it, ive actually been conflicted on whether or not i should keep writing it because frankly, i think this fic is extremly messy and just in general horrible.

Im sorry to yall if you guys wanted a good story or an update, things have been rough.

In the mean time ill decide whether or not to continue with this fic, because i have lots of other ideas too.

Please continue to support me on my writing journey and future fics

Love,

 

Corrin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr: https://heyghoulstheboisarehere.tumblr.com


End file.
